


Blood Pools At Our Feet (but you don't seem to care)

by oursisthefury



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M, i saw this movie roughly 5hrs ago, i wrote this super fast, love those aliens, they ride the aliens like horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: “Here, take this.” He says, handing her the reins. She takes it unsurely, and regards her steed with a mixture of fear and curiosity. “Are you sure…?” She asks, looking at the beast before her, slobber dripping from its half open maw. It stands upright on two legs, towering over the both of them. “It’s perfectly safe, I assure you.” Walter replies, but she still has to be convinced.‘How did we get here?’ Daniels thinks, and remembers.





	Blood Pools At Our Feet (but you don't seem to care)

**Author's Note:**

> A weird fic I thought of after seeing the movie a few hours ago, hope this is somewhat enjoyable.

“Here, take this.” He says, handing her the reins. She takes it unsurely, and regards her steed with a mixture of fear and curiosity. “Are you sure…?” She asks, looking at the beast before her, slobber dripping from its half open maw. It stands upright on two legs, towering over the both of them. “It’s perfectly safe, I assure you.” Walter replies, but she still has to be convinced.

‘How did we get here?’ Daniels thinks, and remembers. 

“We can’t trust the android.” Oram states, to his small remaining crew. “Which one?” Daniels asks, noticing that Walter has been excluded from this meeting. “Isn’t it obvious? Walter.” Her captain answers, drawing a murmur from the crew. “I think that you’ve gotten it the other way around, sir.” She points out, amazed by his stupidity. “No, I think that David is the one to go with. He’s been on this planet longer than we have, and he’s much more complex than Walter. Walter nearly let us die in that storm, remember? Or do you not recall Branson burning up?” Oram retorts harshly. “Excuse me? How could I have possibly forgotten that?” Daniels demands furiously. “Walter doesn’t have future vision. He didn’t know the storm was coming. Besides, he saved my life.”

“I thought most people didn’t like David because they thought that he was creepy?” Tennessee volunteers. “Too human.” “Which is why we should trust him more, he’s like us.” Oram snaps. “Or you know that he could be using his humanity to trick us? Ever thought of that?” Daniels questions. “Look, Daniels, you can fuck off with Walter for all I care, just don’t drag down the rest of the group.” Oram growls at her. “If anyone can help us fix our ship and get off this planet, it’s David.” “Fine, I guess I’ll be with Walter then, but let me remind you Oram, I never wanted to come to this godforsaken planet in the first place. I advised you against it, remember?” Daniels snaps before storming off in search of Walter.

She finds him playing a flute in David’s study area, “You can play?” “Yes, David just taught me. It’s rather easy.” The android replies. “He’s much more imaginative than I am.” “So? You’re better than he is by a longshot.” She states. “But he is more complex than I am?” Walter says, looking at her confused. “That doesn’t matter, besides, I don’t trust him. Something seems off about him.” She replies. “He does seem very interested in those creatures, he showed me his experiments of them.” Walter remarks. “His what?” She’s beginning to worry. “He’s been trying to breed them because he believes that they can be friendly or that they can be his perfect race.” He explains. “His perfect race? They’re freaks, monsters- Can you show me these experiments?” She asks quickly. “Yes, they’re right around here somewhere.” Walter answers and leads the way for her. 

“Oh my god…” She sees them all lined out on a table, stunted breeds, having died before their chance to live. They’re hideous, some look like the ones that attacked, others not so much. “He’s breeding them?” Walter nods, “But he expressed to me that he’d run out of hosts.” “Hosts? Wait, those things just ripped out of-” She cuts herself off, panicking. “Can those things only breed in humans? Living hosts?” “Yes, I believe so… Since there’s been no life for years except…” Walter trails off, realizing what she’s come to realize. “The Covenant.” He states, and she nods, eyes wide. “There’s two thousand people on that ship, if he gets to it- We should go!” Daniels shouts, running off to find the group with Walter at her heels.

“They’re not here?” Walter says, confused, when Daniels leads him to where they last saw the group. “Where did they go? Shit, they mentioned something about having David look at the ship.” She remembers and then they’re off running again. “Walter if he’s at the ship then-” She starts but he cuts her off. “I know.” He says grimly. Both of them know that they’re fucked. 

\----------------

“I think I’m going to go and tell Daniels that we’re looking at the ship.” Tennessee says as he and the crew enter the ship with David. “Sure.” Oram shrugs dismissively. “We’ll keep working.” The captain says as he watches the other man leave. “I could fix this.” David says, inspecting the damages. “But I won’t.” He smiles at them. “Huh?” Ricks asks. “It would just be a waste.” The android answers before talking to the ship, “Mother, seal the ship. Override code, David.” “What are you doing? Mother, it’s Oram. Override that order.” Oram snaps over David but the ship doesn’t listen and all the doors are suddenly slammed shut. “What the hell?!” Upworth demands. “Why fix something that isn’t broken?” David asks and then they all hear a clicking noise.

There’s a white alien crawling on David’s shoulder that wasn’t there before, and there’s another one crawling along the ceiling. The android strokes the one on his shoulder on the head, like it were a cat. It makes a clicking noise again and nuzzles into him. “What the fuck is going on, David?!” Oram demands as the crew has drawn their guns in panic. “You’re just being put to good use, that’s all.” David answers, smiling as the one on the wall lunges at Upworth and takes her down to the ground, screeching and scratching. They don’t have time to react before Ricks is mauled by the one on David’s shoulder. “Fuck!” Oram yells but his voice is drowned out by the others screams. None of them hear the banging on the outside, of someone wanting to be let in. 

\--------------

“Hey, I was just going back for you and here you are- What’s wrong?” Tennessee calls to Daniels and Walter as he sees them racing up to him. “Is David onboard!?” Daniels shouts, out of breath. “Yeah but why-” Tennessee asks but then hears the doors beginning to close. “Why are they closing up?” He wonders. “No, no! David is evil, he’s trying to breed those aliens in human hosts!” Daniels shouts, racing past the him and trying to make it inside the ship but it’s too late. The doors are sealed. “What?” Tennessee asks, confused. “He wants to destroy all humans and create his own race.” Walter fills him in as he pounds on the doors alongside Daniels. “Oram! Ricks! Upworth!” Daniels is shouting urgently. “You can’t trust David!”

“I hear screams.” Walter says suddenly, quieting down and she follows suite. The screams are growing louder and there’s banging from within. “Shit, we’re too late!” Daniels curses. “What are we going to do?” And just then, the screams quiet and the doors begin to open, causing her and Walter to back away, joining Tennessee at a safe distance. They watch as the doors open and David steps out, accompanied by two mid sized extremely bloody aliens. The blood stands out on their pale white skin. 

“Walter, brother, I’ve come for my two remaining hosts,” David smiles at them. “It’s time to start a new race together.” He finishes as the two creatures dive off the ship and crash into the dirt, racing towards their targets. All Daniels can do is scream.


End file.
